


Du Sang sur les Mains

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of unfortunate medical inaccuracies about being trans, Abusive Parents, Also an unfortunate lot of deadnaming due to the story's grim atmosphere woops, Attempted Murder, Early Work, Gen, Hospitals, Please Don't Hate Me, Stabbing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2019-06-28 19:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15713928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Un mardi soir, Joe se force à aider son camarade de classe Nathan à commettre un acte dont il ignore la nature exacte contre une de leurs professeurs. Le regret ne l’envahira que lorsqu’il verra la lame recouverte de rouge et la salle se parfumer d’une senteur de sang…





	Du Sang sur les Mains

**Author's Note:**

> Reposter mes vieux trucs n'a jamais été aussi délicat que l'histoire derrière celle-ci, que j'ai essayé de réécrire en 2016 sous le nom de "Le Jour où ma prof a sauvé mon cul" (qui elle aussi devra être réécrite, mdr Juliette y est tellement pas elle-même vu sa personnalité actuelle).   
> Honnêtement, passez votre chemin si vous n'êtes pas prêt à lire ce qu'une gamine de 16 ans qui n'y connait rien à l'identité transgenre a pu pondre. Non pas que ce soit mauvais pour une "représentation trans" : Joe y est un protagoniste tout à fait positif, à part qu'il est perdu.   
> Nan, c'est juste que le scénario a pas trop de sens et que j'ignorais beacoup de choses en 2015 (je n'avais même pas 17 ans, comme mentionné ci-dessus).  
> C'est assez drôle de revenir dessus et de me dire que j'aurais écrit ça bien différemment en 2018, surtout avec le personnage de Florian Moinot qui a été beaucoup plus recherché et basé sur des faits réels.
> 
> J'avais posté la version anglaise de cette histoire à l'époque où j'avais un putain de blog "LGBT headcanons" pour PDV, qui n'a jamais été très actif et qui a fini par plus ou moins devenir le blog PDV actuel, sans ce côté... 2015.   
> Mais bon, j'ai bien reposté la purge qu'était Late Evening et mes vieilles fics Vocaloid, donc je dois plus être à ça près.   
> Poster DSSLM c'est un peu comme m'en exorciser, la vache...

Je m’appelle Joe Laran. A ma naissance, je m’appelais Joséphine, mais j’ai demandé à changer pour une chose : je ne suis pas une fille. Je suis un gars. Un gars né dans le mauvais corps, mais un gars. Ce problème s’appelle la dysphorie, et j’en suis enfin débarrassé, au bout de seize ans à être une « fille » aux yeux de tous, sauf de moi, et de quelques-uns de mes amis à qui j’ai confié que j’étais transgenre.

Hier, je me suis fait opérer pour me faire implanter les parties génitales qu’il me manquait, peu de temps avant de rentrer en Première. Pendant que je suis hospitalisé, je devrais en profiter pour récapituler tout le chemin que j’ai fait pour en arriver là… Je prenais déjà de la testostérone et m’étais déjà fait retirer les seins, remarque. J’arrivais à très bien les cacher, mais ne plus à les voir, c’était tout de même mieux. Ils ne m’allaient pas, de toute façon.

Je suis enfin un gars dans le sens biologique du terme.

 

J’étais un élève moyen qui faisait des efforts avant que je ne rencontre ce connard de Nathan Durand, qui était dans la même classe que moi, la 2D4. Je me concentrais sur les matières scientifiques, je rentre d’ailleurs en Première S le mois prochain. Il faut dire, la littérature ne m’a jamais vraiment passionné, et que je suis assez mauvais en langue. En revanche, je cartonne en maths et en sciences.

Je n’avais pas vraiment à me plaindre de ma classe ou des profs que j’avais, à part une. Cette prof, Nathan m’avait raconté des choses pas si glorieuses à propos d’elle. D’après lui, elle aurait volontairement brisé le cœur d’une élève de Première qu’elle avait eue l’année précédente, aurait fait exprès de malmener ses anciens Secondes vers un crash dans le mur et serait une bien mauvaise personne en général.

 

Au début, je le croyais, et je m’étais donc toujours méfié de la prof d’Histoire-Géo, peu importe comment elle avait l’air innocente. C’est vrai, elle avait l’air de nous cacher quelque chose, mais pour moi, c’était alors tous ces faits que me rapportait Nathan.

Il avait un frère d’ailleurs, Brandon, qui était en Terminale STMG. Le gars faisait un mètre quatre-vingt-treize et était baraqué comme les rugbymen du XV de France. Autant vous le dire, il y a des moments où je rêvais d’être aussi « viril » que lui. Le problème, c’est que je ne comprenais alors pas que les deux frères me menaient en bateau pour accomplir un certain projet qu’ils avaient en tête depuis l’année de Première de la montagne de muscles.

 

Je regretterai probablement toujours ce que j’ai fait ce jour-là, après le cours d’ECJS. Nathan avait ramené un cutter bien aiguisé et moi, j’avais ramené de la corde qui traînait dans le sous-sol de la maison de mes grands-parents. Cela faisait un bon deux mois qu’on prévoyait et on connaissait par cœur notre plan d’action. Il ne pouvait pas échouer.

D’abord, en ECJS, je devais me mettre au premier rang, à gauche. Je devais ensuite m’emparer du trousseau de clé de la prof, qui était une fleur énorme avec une bonne vingtaine de clés y étant rattachées et le planquer aussi discrètement que possible dans mon sac à moi. Cependant, il fallait que je fasse attention à ne pas me faire remarquer par la prof, heureusement, elle était en train d’aider d’autres gens avec leur commentaire de texte.

 

Au départ, je ne voulais pas le faire. Je me disais que c’était trop extrême, que c’était tout de même horrible de faire une chose pareille. Faire circuler des rumeurs injurieuses, c’est une chose, s’en prendre physiquement à quelqu’un, c’est tout de même une méthode qui me repoussait. Cependant, il avait compris, ce salaud. Il savait où serait mon point faible.

Il m’avait promis que, si je l’aidais dans son but et que cela réussissait, il m’aiderait à financer l’opération qui me rendrait enfin un gars à part « entière » d’après la société. J’étais alors prêt à tout pour enfin me débarrasser de ce vagin dont je n’ai jamais voulu, et j’ai donc accepté, un peu à contrecœur.

 

Après la fin de l’heure, je devais parler à la prof de mes difficultés dans sa matière. Je vis bien qu’elle était étonnée que je pose ce genre de questions alors que je n’avais jamais vraiment eu l’air d’en avoir quelque chose à péter de l’Histoire-Géo, mais bon, elle a accepté de me répondre. Je n’écoutais pas vraiment, et là, j’ai vu entrer Nathan.

Il a alors pris les choses en main, je dois hélas l’admettre, très brillamment. Il a fait en sorte, en parlant avec elle, qu’elle se dirige vers une chaise. Discrètement, je suis allé dans son dos et j’ai, au moment où il m’en a donné le signal, attaché ses mains avec la corde autour de ses poignets. Je ne savais pas ce qu’il allait faire des clés, mais bon.

 

Quand elle s’en est rendu compte, la prof a commencé à m’engueuler. Cependant, ce n’était pas de la colère que je lisais sur son visage, c’était de la peur, de l’incompréhension, de la stupeur. Je la voyais se débattre, mais Nathan m’ordonna de serrer les cordes, et je m’exécutais sans trop réfléchir, pris dans le cours de l’action.

A partir de ce moment-là, il ne m’avait rien dit de ses intentions. Et c’est alors que j’ai compris quel serait le but du cutter. Il ne comptait pas juste la torturer un petit peu mentalement en racontant des horreurs tandis que je la gardais attachée pour ensuite se barrer de la salle en la fermant à clé avec le trousseau que je devais récupérer. Non… Il voulait s’en prendre à son intégrité physique.

 

Il s’est rapproché avec le cutter et m’a demandé de venir devant, avec lui. J’ai refusé, au début, mais j’ai eu peur qu’il s’en prenne à moi aussi avec son arme blanche. C’est alors que j’ai senti une odeur aigre… Une odeur de vinaigre. Quand je l’ai questionné là-dessus, il m’a simplement répondu :

« Oh, ça ? Un truc que mon frère m’a demandé d’essayer, en particulier sur celle-là, si tu vois d’qui j’parle »

 

Avant même que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il se jeta sur elle et… J’ai fermé les yeux. Je compris ce qu’il faisait. Quand je les ai rouvert, peu de temps après, il avait fait une entaille dans son flanc droit, assez profonde pour que la zone adjacente de son t-shirt soit en train de s’imbiber de sang progressivement. Il était en contemplation devant notre prof d’Histoire, qui elle n’avait aucun moyen pour se défendre.

Nathan la poignarda une seconde fois, cette fois-ci à gauche, mais sans faire une entaille. En réponse, elle retint un cri avant de cracher du sang. Cette vision me retournait l’estomac. Du sang avait giclé de partout aux alentours, mes mains en étaient littéralement tachées cette fois-ci. Lui, ses fringues devenaient bien plus rouges qu’elles n’auraient dû. Ses yeux étaient froids. Son visage n’exprimait rien.

 

Il s’élança pour une troisième atteinte, cette fois clairement dirigée vers la poitrine de la prof. C’à qui il ne s’attendait pas, c’est qu’elle y interpose son pied et qu’elle le repousse comme elle le puisse. J’avais mal noué la corde et elle réussit à sortir de son emprise. Je lui demandai quand est-ce que et où il me donnait la somme qu’il m’avait promise, avant qu’il ne me réponde :

« Parce que tu pensais que j’en avais vraiment quelque à foutre du fait que tu veuilles une bite ? C’que t’es conne ! J’avais juste besoin d’toi pour essayer d’la buter elle, mais t’as foiré ton nœud, j’me casse, Joséphine ! »

 

Il se barra en courant. Au bord des larmes, choqué, trahi, je m’effondrai sur le sol, devant une flaque de sang et le cutter, que je réalisai enfin couvert de vinaigre. Une fois de plus, quelqu’un ne me prenait pas pour qui j’étais, et j’étais devenu complice d’une tentative de meurtre sur une personne exerçant une autorité.

Je vis deux pieds se rapprocher de moi. En relevant la tête, je vis Mme Jonquille me regardait, debout, tenant ses plaies avec son bras gauche. Elle me fit signe de me lever, ce que je fis sans rien dire, en étouffant mes pleurs. Quand nos yeux se confrontèrent, je vis une froideur, une colère dans ses iris marron sombre.

 

Ma prof ne ressemblait plus à ce à quoi elle avait pu être auparavant. Toutes ces idées que j’avais entendues sur elle, elles se volatilisèrent sans prévenir. Celle que j’avais devant moi ne ressemblait ni à ces rumeurs, ni à celle qu’on avait l’habitude de voir assise sur un bureau en train de parler de Romains et de développement durable.

Cette femme avait le regard dur, se tenait fermement en dépit de ses blessures saignantes encore. Je sentais qu’elle m’en voulait pour ce que j’avais fait, pour avoir obéi si aveuglement à un tel connard. Ses paroles me firent froid dans le dos :

 

« Vraiment, tu croyais qu’aider un camarade à me poignarder allait t’aider dans ton problème ? T’es bien naïve, Joséphine »

 

Juste après avoir dit ça, elle recracha du sang et s’effondra. Je voulus la rattraper, mais elle me repoussa clairement d’un mouvement de main. La sonnerie de la fin de la récréation de seize heures retentit. Je me rabaissai à son niveau, et je composai le numéro du SAMU alors qu’elle tenait encore à peine en s’appuyant sur ses bras.

Ses yeux me regardèrent alors, et elle vit dans ma main le téléphone. Son regard s’adoucit, et elle s’agenouilla en s’appuyant sur le pied d’une table aux alentours de cette scène ridicule comme elle était intense. J’avais peur qu’elle claque sans que je ne puisse réparer mes erreurs. Et je me suis alors rendu compte que, oui, je n’avais aucune raison d’avoir fait ça.

J’aimais même bien cette prof, au fond.

 

« Enfin… J’aurais dû dire ‘naïf’, me dit-elle d’une voix douce, j’imagine…

-Oh, répondis-je, vous savez, après c’que j’vous ai fait, ça devrait pas être dans vos préoccupations… Et puis, vous êtes un peu en train de pisser le sang devant moi…

-Pas une raison… M’en fous, expliqua-t-elle, franchement, d’crever ici. On crèvera tous un jour, toi, moi, lui, bref… Que j’meurs ici, dans une piscine de mon sang, au moins j’aurais encore eu toute ma tête en claquant, n’est-ce pas ? Haha, qu’est-ce que j’raconte… »

 

Je sentis que mes yeux commençaient à s’humidifier, tandis que je prévenais les urgences de notre position. Après avoir raccroché, je la regardai bien dans les yeux. Elle arborait un petit sourire en coin sur le visage et des yeux bouffés de pitié et de je ne sais quelle sympathie. Je la voyais manquer de tourner de l’œil régulièrement, avant qu’elle ne se concentre et me dise ces exactes paroles :

« Alors comme ça, t’es transgenre…? Fallait l’dire, tu sais, j’me sens conne de t’avoir appelé Joséphine tout c’temps maintenant… J’t’en veux pas, moi aussi, j’étais désespérée à ton âge… Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais… Enfin, c’est compliqué à expliquer… Si j’crève ici, tu pourras dire à Mme Leeht que je l’aime probablement ? Et… Tu pourras dire à M. Pariot que je le remercie pour il-sait-quoi, qu’il dise à ma mère que je l’aime beaucoup ? Qu’elle ouvre le tiroir de mon bureau dans mon ancienne chambre ? »

 

Elle pleurait. Moi-même, je n’arrivais plus à retenir mes larmes. Je ne savais pas qui était Mme Leeht. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle remerciait le prof d’Euro. Mais je m’étais juré de dire tout ça si elle mourrait, et de les garder pour moi si elle survivait, ce que j’espérais. Instinctivement, je m’assis contre une table et je la mis à côté de moi, mon bras dans son dos pour la soutenir.

Elle reprit une respiration avant de continuer.

 

« Merde, c’est con d’crever en saignant à mort alors que j’ai survécu à l’hémophilie pendant vingt-cinq ans… J’allais avoir vingt-six ans, c’est jeune pour crever, d’après les autres… Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire, j’imagine… Rassure-moi, ça t’dérange pas qu’je tâche tous tes fringues avec mon sang ? Que j’divague comme ça ? J’peux fermer ma gueule, tu sais… J’ai p’têt été trop pipelette devant ta classe… J’ai aucune idée d’pourquoi il m’en voulait, et toi… ? Euh, aussi, si j’survis, j’aimerais bien qu’tu viennes avec ta mère me rendre une petite visite à l’hosto… Ça t’dérange pas ? Ou ton père, hein, mais les collègues disent que ton père et toi, c’est pas trop ça… Ah, et… Tu pourrais dire à une certaine Justine Lhotar que, non, j’lui en veux pas, et qu’elle devrait aussi me rendre une petite visite… T’as pas un peu de papier ? J’veux faire mon testament… J’sais même pas si j’peux écrire en fait, j’raconte n’importe quoi, excuse-moi… Ça m’étonne que j’sois pas encore dans les pommes, le gars a pas du planter son cutter assez profond… Il y a mis du vinaigre, ce connard, il sait pas qu’ça fait mal dans une plaie cette merde…? Ça d’vait êt’ son but, surtout qu’son frère non plus m’aimait pas… Drôle de famille… J’dois être détestable, de toute façon, les collègues disent des trucs dans mon dos à longueur de temps… Bah, ils doivent avoir raison, ils ont l’expérience, eux… Ah, au fait… J’crois qu’tu préfères te faire appeler Joe, nan… ? En tout cas, j’vais t’appeler comme ça, vu qu’t’es occupé à pleurer pour moi… Ça t’va ? J’espère qu’ça t’va...

J’aurais p’têt voulu au moins dire à Sarah que j’l’aimais… J’aurais voulu dire à Luc que c’était un peu mon père de substitut… J’aurais voulu dire à ma mère à quel point je l’aimais et à Caro combien j’avais la chance qu’elle soit ma sœur… A Clém’ et Corinne que j’leur devais des moments heureux au lycée… Et à Justine qu’elle était une des élèves que j’aurais tant aimé connaître dans un autre contexte… Désolée de t’le dire à toi, j’dois juste évacuer ça avant d’crever… Au moins mes dernières paroles… Et rappelle-toi…

T’es pas anormal. T’es pas défectueux. T’es toi. T’es Joe Laran, pas Joséphine Laran, si c’est comme ça que tu es vraiment. »

 

Et elle s’évanouit. Le SAMU est alors arrivé, et j’ai remis le trousseau de clé dans son petit sac noir, dans lequel je les avais eues.

J’en suis resté bouleversé pendant un bon bout de temps. Quand je l’ai confié à ma mère, elle ne m’a pas vraiment engueulé. J’imagine que le discours de Mme Jonquille a dû refroidir sa potentielle haine. Après tout, j’imagine qu’on ne salit pas la mémoire d’un potentiel mort. Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais il y a eu cela.

 

Finalement, on nous a appris par la suite que la prof avait heureusement survécu à cette atteinte personnelle. Nous ne savions pas si nous allions la revoir de l’année scolaire, mais moi, je me rappelais qu’elle m’avait demandé de lui payer une petite visite si elle s’en sortait. Je savais bien que je devrais y aller, ma mère m’y aurait forcé, de toute façon.

J’étais vraiment stressé rien qu’à l’idée de devoir y aller. Même si ses mots semblaient vouloir me rassurer, j’avais peur qu’elle attende que ma mère soit devant elle pour lui dire tout ce qu’elle pensait de moi, surtout qu’on ne l’avait pas vue à la rencontre parents-profs. Donc, ce vendredi soir, ma mère m’a emmené à l’hôpital.

 

Ma mère me demanda alors si je connaissais le prénom de la prof. Après m’être interrogé sur l’utilité qu’on sache son prénom, je me suis rendu compte qu’on en avait besoin de pour connaître sa chambre. Je regardai alors mon carnet, le premier emploi du temps qu’ils nous ont donné contient les prénoms des différents profs.

« Euh, alors, je répondis alors à ma mère, Jonquille… Juliette. Elle s’appelle Juliette Jonquille.

-Ok, rétorque-t-elle, elle a un joli prénom, ta prof ».

 

Après avoir demandé la chambre que nous cherchions à l’accueil, j’aperçus le prof d’Euro qui me regardait un peu bizarrement. Je pensais que le fait que j’ai tout de même était complice de l’agresseur de sa collègue le fâchait fortement. Cependant, il me sourit juste après, et je lui fis signe de la main comme il a l’habitude de dire bonjour à cette fille que je voyais parfois dans les couloirs…

Par la suite, il m’expliqua que j’avais mes raisons et que ça ne faisait pas de contredire une personne qui récupérait d’un tel assaut. Bon, il avoua encore après avoir fait ça de son plein gré car il comprenait lui aussi le désespoir et où il peut mener. J’ai décidément eu de la chance sur ce coup, personne n’a l’air de trop m’en vouloir…

 

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m’attendre en pénétrant dans la chambre 114. Il y avait une petite plaquette sur laquelle était écrit « JONQUILLE Juliette », mais à part ça, rien qui ne pouvait prédire la vision assez horrifique que j’eus en entrant dans la pièce. Ma mère, elle, murmurait entre ses dents que ça la faisait chier de se ramener dans un hôpital pour avoir un rendez-vous avec une de mes profs alors qu’elle aurait pu nous convoquer au lycée.

Ma mère est toujours très à cheval sur les manières. J’ai de la chance qu’elle ne me reproche pas de porter des jeans amples et des vestes de survêtements et non pas un costume chaque fois que je vais en cours. Déjà, elle m’avait forcé à porter une robe soignée pour l’oral d’Histoire des Arts…

 

C’est seulement quand mes yeux se posèrent sur ma prof que je compris que j’avais vraiment fait une connerie en coopérant avec Nathan Durand. Comme je m’y attendais, ma mère n’a pas vraiment apprécié et a même dû se forcer à approcher du lit à côté duquel étaient posées deux chaises. Une infirmière, qui était à droite du lit, nous dit bonjour avant de s’en aller.

En partant, elle révéla un drain sur lequel était attachée une pochette de sang avec un tuyau qui en sortait. Ma mère et nous approchèrent et nous assirent sur les deux chaises qui semblaient avoir été mises là rien que pour nous. La prof, entre deux respirations, nous dit bonjour d’une voix bien plus faible qu’elle avait l’habitude d’employer en cours.

 

Je vis ma mère froncer les sourcils. Je savais bien ce qu’elle pensait : ma prof d’Histoire-Géo n’est pas présentable et c’est inadmissible. D’un côté, il était vrai que je l’avais vue dans un meilleur état et qu’elle avait la réputation d’être toujours très bien habillée, mais d’un autre côté, c’était un peu tirer sur l’ambulance…

En voyant Mme Jonquille, je réalisai dans quel mauvais état elle était. La pochette que j’avais vue auparavant était branchée à son avant-bras gauche, c’était une perfusion par intraveineuse. Elle avait des sortes de fils ou de câbles très fins dans les narines, connectés à un appareil situé non loin du lit. Sa respiration était lente, lourde, bruyante, difficile et probablement aidée par l’appareillage qu’elle avait au nez.

 

« Ex… Excusez-moi, dit-elle alors, j’suis pas en… Très bon état… Vous l’voyez bien… J’pense… »

Logiquement, comme elle avait du mal à simplement respirer, elle allait aussi avoir du mal à parler. Elle prenait de grandes inspirations entre ses mots et parlait lentement. C’était à peine si elle ne se forçait pas à nous parler parce qu’elle m’avait dit de venir « lui rendre une petite visite » sans réaliser qu’elle allait avoir autant de mal à prononcer quelques mots.

 

« Madame, s’adressa ensuite ma mère, vous auriez pu faire un effort tout de même. J’ai pris ma soirée spécialement pour venir vous voir, et vous ne ressemblez à rien ! Vous auriez au moins pu enlever ces fils de votre nez… 

-Maman, je criai alors, c’est pas l’moment de faire des leçons de style !! Tu vois pas qu’elle est affaiblie ?! 

-Ça va Joe, répondit Mme Jonquille, j’la comprends… Je sais bien… Que c’est pas très esthétique… C’est même assez moche… Mais c’était ça… Ou le masque… Et je n’arrive pas à parler avec un masque… J’les aurais bien retirés mais… J’ai des problèmes respiratoires… Désolée hein… »

 

Ma mère ne semblait pas moins vexée d’avoir devant elle quelqu’un qui avait les yeux à moitié fermés et des fils dans les narines, mais elle se rendit compte qu’elle allait bien devoir faire avec. Elle avait du mal à se faire à cette idée, je le voyais bien à sa tête. J’avais encore peur qu’elle fasse une remarque aussi inutile qu’indécente, et mes peurs se confirmèrent…

« En plus vous n’êtes pas maquillée enfin, un petit effort quand vous convoquez les parents d’un élève ! Ah, les profs de nos jours, j’vous jure… Au moins, les autres profs de Joséphine auraient eu la décence de soigner leur apparence un minimum ! »

 

Elle ne murmura qu’une chose en réponse :

« …Il s’appelle pas Joséphine… »

 

Mon cœur fit un bon et j’y eus un léger pincement. Quelqu’un avait enfin osé dire à ma mère que je n’aime pas ce prénom qu’elle m’a donné. Et le pire, c’est que cette personne était quelqu’un que j’avais agressé quelques jours auparavant. J’étais le gars le plus heureux de la planète à ce moment-là.

Ma mère tira une sale tête quand elle entendit la réponse qu’on lui adressa. Elle lui adressa un regard du genre « vous ne pouvez pas connaître mon enfant mieux que moi ». Le fait était que ma prof connaissait mieux mon genre que ma mère. C’est un fait assez triste quand j’y pense, tout de même. Ses sourcils se levèrent et elle se racla la gorge. Je sentais que ce qu’elle allait dire n’allait pas être plaisant.

 

« Pardon ?! Vous ne pouvez pas corriger quelqu’un sur le prénom de son enfant ! Restez à votre place, s’énerva ma mère, mademoiselle ! Ma fille s’appelle Joséphine, déjà que vous la confortez dans sa lubie d’être un garçon, elle prend déjà des rendez-vous chez le psychologue pour régler ses problèmes. Vous êtes sa prof d’Histoire, vous restez sa prof d’Histoire, point à la ligne. N’ajoutez pas davantage à votre apparence miteuse.

-Mais… Mais Maman…

-Ça va, Joséphine, elle est adulte, elle ne va pas pleurer pour ça. »

 

La prof se releva difficilement dans son lit et s’appuya sur ses bras. Son visage exprimait un sentiment proche de la frustration, comme si les propos de ma mère la dérangeaient. Ils avaient d’ailleurs l’air de vraiment clocher chez elle, peut-être même plus que chez moi. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de ma génitrice avec un regard si froid…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, regarda devant elle et se retourna vers moi et ma mère. C’était difficile de restituer une telle scène dans une chambre d’hôpital. Je vis alors ce qu’elle portait en dessous de la couverture du lit : une sorte de tunique blanche qui laissait ses bras nus. Sa peau était bien plus pâle, il était clair qu’elle était en anémie.

 

« Madame Laran, je vais vous prier de me laisser parler un instant sans m’interrompre. Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez vous, mais vous n’devez pas faire très attention à vot’ gamin pour ne pas remarquer qu’il est mal dans sa peau parce que vous considérez sexe et genre la même merde ! Faudrait que vous l’entendiez parler à ses amis tiens, personne ne l’appelle ‘Joséphine’ dans sa classe. Vous allez m’dire, je l’appelais comme ça, mais j’me sens tellement conne pour l’avoir fait. Alors, s’il-vous-plaît, écoutez-le et arrêtez de penser que l’emmener chez je n’sais quel spécialiste va l’aider ! »

 

Elle fut alors prise d’une violente quinte de toux et ses bras plièrent, la claquant au lit. Elle haletait fortement en prenant de grandes inspirations et expirations. Elle avait clairement pris sur elle pour parler de façon limpide et forte histoire que ma mère entende bien ce qu’elle avait à lui dire. J’aurais tellement aimé avoir les couilles de lui dire ça moi-même…

Ma mère ne savait plus quoi dire. Ses yeux clignaient rapidement et sa bouche était entrouverte, signes qu’elle était sous le choc. Elle ne pensait probablement pas que quelqu’un me défendrait sur le point de ma « pathologie » qu’est le fait que je sois transgenre. Elle était certainement énervée mais ses manières l’empêchaient de se déchaîner sur ma prof qui elle reprenait sa respiration.

 

« J’vois que mes propos… Vous ont pas plu… » Murmura Mme Jonquille clairement à bout de forces, on sentait qu’elle allait faiblir d’un moment à l’autre, mais elle se maintenait éveillée, comme elle l’avait fait… Lorsque qu’elle saignait devant moi juste pour expulser ses dernières pensées. Ce fut d’ailleurs ce qu’elle fit, ses épaules s’abaissèrent et elle ferma les yeux, épuisée par quelque chose.

Ma mère se releva, me prit par la main et me fit sortir de la chambre. Elle ne dit rien de la soirée, que ce soit durant le trajet du retour, à table ou lorsque je suis allé me coucher. Plus tard, elle me dira que les paroles de ma prof l’avait tant perturbée que c’est ce jour-là qu’elle a vraiment réalisé que ce n’était pas que « dans ma tête », mon genre masculin.

Tout ça à cause de moi qui comme un con avait aidé à une tentative d’homicide…

 

 

Mme Jonquille n’était clairement pas votre prof d’Histoire-Géo habituelle. C’était une jeune femme particulièrement belle, par rapport aux autres. Elle était calme, patiente, pédagogue et dotée d’une bonté incroyable, mais elle savait s’imposer et durcir quand il le fallait. En somme, une personne presque clichée tant elle est une princesse de conte de fée.

Cependant, la « princesse » avait un aspect plus sombre que j’ai découvert ce jour-là. Ma mère fut tellement intriguée par la personne derrière le « masque » de la gentille et innocente prof d’Histoire qu’elle alla jusqu’à interroger d’autres profs, surtout M. Pariot, mon prof d’Euro, qui lui répondit assez dubitatif mais qui comprenait ces interrogations.

 

Derrière la Mme Jonquille que je connaissais avant cet « incident » comme elle le qualifierait se cachait une personne assez différente. Je découvris qu’elle était en réalité une personne « ordinaire », comme ma mère ou moi, avec ses défauts et ses doutes. Sauf qu’au lieu que ses doutes soient à propos de son apparence, de l’amour ou de sa famille, ses doutes s’axaient sur son travail.

J’aurais été incapable de deviner qu’elle était en réalité quelqu’un qui se méprisait profondément.  C’était probablement pourquoi elle m’avait dit « qu’elle s’en foutait de crever ». Cependant, elle pleurait bien pour une chose : les autres. M. Pariot nous a répondu qu’elle pleurait probablement pour les élèves qu’elle allait pénaliser pour le Bac, sa famille, ses amis, etc. Des pensées qui m’ont fait froid dans le dos : combien d’autres personnes sont comme Mme Jonquille, prêtes à se sacrifier pour quiconque elles pensent dignes de cela juste parce qu’elles se méprisent intérieurement ?

 

Nous n’avons jamais eu de remplaçant d’Histoire-Géo et ce connard de Durand n’est jamais revenu au lycée par la suite. Tout ce qu’on a eu, ce furent deux semaines sans cours d’Histoire ou d’ECJS avant que finalement on nous annonce que notre prof reviendrait début-milieu mai. J’étais franchement heureux de savoir qu’on l’aurait au moins jusqu’à la fin. Elle me confia qu’elle ne m’en voulait pas…

Cependant, ma classe aimait ne pas l’avoir le mardi après-midi, et ce fut le florilège d’insultes. Qu’est-ce qu’un élève peut être inhumain parfois… Je le suis aussi remarque, mais ce qu’ils firent en plus de cela lors de notre premier cours avec elle après sa sortie de l’hôpital fut effroyable.

 

C’était un lundi matin, nous l’avions juste avant d’aller manger. Lorsqu’elle arriva nous ouvrir, puis lorsque nous nous sommes installés dans la salle, la classe entière remarqua que quelque chose était différent par rapport aux cours auparavant. Non, pas son costume, pas son t-shirt, pas ses chaussures à talons ouverts, pas ses cheveux… Je ne voyais pas ce que ça pouvait être avant que Kévin, mon voisin et ami, me précise ce que c’était tout en étant inquiet.

Notre prof avait encore des tuyaux fins dans les narines qui conduisaient dans son dos, où ils étaient masqués par ses cheveux longs.

 

La plupart des gens, surtout les filles, ont commencé à se foutre d’elle à cause de ça. Les petits sobriquets un peu ridicules mais innocents furent suivis par des insultes pures et simples. Kévin et moi nous regardions affligés et désolés pour la prof, tandis que je voyais Judith rire jaune à toutes ces blagues de fort mauvais goût.

Mme Jonquille réclama juste le silence au début, mais voyant que ça ne se taisait pas, elle essaya de claquer son talon pour faire taire la classe, sans succès. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, retint quelques secondes sa réponse et hurla :

« Bon vous allez vous la fermer oui ?! On a un retard à rattraper j’vous rappelle !! »

 

Tout le monde se tut, à la pure exception d’une seule fille du fond de la salle :

« Ouais ben vous aviez qu’à pas être absente hein M’dame »

 

La prof n’avait pas entendu, mais elle commença à ventiler et sa respiration sifflait, comme celle d’un asthmatique. Cherchant à reprendre son air, elle nous laissa seuls dans la salle sans prévenir. Confus, on se regardait, mais personne n’arrivait à savoir ce qui se passait. Moi, je le savais très bien, mais je n’osais pas le dire, lâche comme j’étais…

Je savais que Durand l’avait touchée au diaphragme et que ça lui causait des problèmes respiratoires. C’était même elle qui me l’avait dit.

Quand elle revint, tout ce qu’elle nous dit fut pourquoi elle n’avait pas été là, me rendant anonyme et enlevant même un complice. Par contre, Durand, elle le balança à toute la classe histoire qu’elle sache qui était « le vrai coupable ». Si aussi désespéré j’étais, alors qu’est-ce qu’elle était, elle, quand elle était désespérée « à mon âge » comme elle l’avait dit ?

 

Depuis, son état s’est heureusement amélioré. Elle n’avait plus ses tuyaux dans le nez, mais je ne sais pas si je me pardonnerais réellement un jour pour ce que j’ai fait ce jour-là. Et dire que c’est elle qui m’a aidé à définitivement quitter ce corps dysphorique…

 

« Tu sais, Joe, je ne fais que mon travail… »

**Author's Note:**

> Suite de mes notes made in 2018.  
> Je ne me rappelais pas de cette dernière citation qui tue ce qui pouvait rester de crédibilité à cette histoire, la vache.


End file.
